bakumanfandomcom-20200223-history
Moritaka Mashiro
The main protagonist of the series. He follows in the footsteps of his late, manga artist uncle, who loved a classmate (the mother of Azuki Miho) from afar, but never got the chance to tell her so and later died from overwork. He is fond of his classmate Azuki Miho, who wishes to become a voice actor. To avoid becoming like his uncle, Mashiro accidentally proposes to Miho. She accepts, stating she will marry him after they achieve their dreams. However, they must not see each other until then. Mashiro then decides to team up with another classmate, a talented writer named Akito Takagi, and try to get published and have an anime adaption of the series. He is a talented artist, but is highly dissatisfied with his drawings. He is often called Saikō (サイコー ?) by Takagi, whom he calls Shujin as they are alternate ways of reading their names. Appearance Mashiro is a medium sized and pretty skinny character. He has blue hair and is often found sitting like the character L Lawliet of "Death Note" (With a bent back). Death Note was the manga the author and artist of bakuman wrote before. Personality Working With Takagi Akamaru Jump Mashiro and Takagi make a one-shot, Money and Intelligence for Akamaru Jump, which eventually gets published to the magazine. It is their first manga to be published. Each of the magazine's stories are rated and they got first place in the early results, but they only got third place in the final (real deal) results. After the drop in the ranking for the manga, Mashiro and Takagi decide to make a manga that was more mainstream (current trend), as opposed to going for a cult hit. Editing Crow Chapter 5 Breaking Up Golden Future Cup New Years Party Detective Trap's Serialization Moritaka has been working extremely hards while Detective Trap is being serialized. He has been getting less and less sleep and he finally collapsed. He was taken to the hospital after that. He is diagnosed with a liver infection which requires surgery. Mashiro wants to keep working while he is in the hospital so that the Trap won't have to go on hiatus, whereas everyone else believes that his first priority should be to get better. Mashiro tries to convince Takagi to bring him his materials, but Takagi decides to call Azuki to see if she can convince him to stop working. Azuki goes to the hospital the next day and begins talking to Mashiro from outside his room. Hospitalized Two of Me, Hitman10, and Future Watch Two of Me, Hitman10, and Future Watch are all stories that Takagi and Mashiro make up. Two of Me and Future Watch are two series they want to write for their editor; one of them comedy and the other one serious. Their editor wants them to write a comedy but Takagi is reluctant because comedy isn't his strong point. They also decide to make a one shot for Manga Treasure which will be judged by Eiji Two of Me Two of me is, as the title suggests, are about two of the same people. They can't decide which one is the real one so they agree that one of them should go to a different environment. That way, they will be different. They drop a pencil and the person it points has to leave. Future Watch The son of an inventor father makes watches that travel to the future. Apparently, if you push the switch on the watch that is set 7 minutes ahead, then you will travel 7 minutes into the future. The son tries it and calls himself from 8 minutes ago. He tells him that he can travel to the future by using the watch. Takagi wants to add battles to Future Watch. As for Two of Me, he wants to make a fantasy world. Hitman10 The final manga they come up with is a gag manga. Hitman ten is about the top ten hitman fighting each other to become number one and receive a billionaire's prize. They main character is one of these hitman. Manga Originally, Mashiro and Takagi work on cult manga; they then decide to make a battle manga instead. Afterwards, they begin work on a detective manga. Detective Trap was first submitted for the Golden Cup competition in Weekly Shōnen Jump and tied for first with Kyoshi Knight. Later it is chosen in the first serialization meeting after the competition for Weekly Shōnen Jump. Its first chapter got third place, its second place got 8th place, and its third chapter got 9th place, but after that it started getting better results. Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Creators